Should have hung around the kitchen
by CaptainJamesMay
Summary: It's Adam Mayfair's birthday and he's trying to convince the ever uptight Katherine Mayfair to be more spontaneous, one of his birthdays wishes involves pie and the other – very little clothing.
1. Meeting in the Mall

_Should have hung around the kitchen in my underwear_

There were two things that Adam had told his wife that he wanted for his birthday, one of which was simple – the other, not so much. The two things Adam had asked for were as follows; a pie, a whole pie…but not just any pie, it had to be one of Katherine's famous lemon pies. Secondly, He had once joked that he would love to come home from work one day and Katherine be clad in nothing but a set of sexy lingerie and a pair of six inch heels.

Of course, Adam did not expect to come home one day and find his wife's intense eyes locking onto his while she circles him in anguish, tantalising him. Oh what a tautology, those words that all come together when thinking about love or sex, they all mean the same thing…but it never stopped him thinking about what words he had always wished to use.

Katherine had called Adam earlier on that morning and told him to meet her at the mall, she had palmed him off with the great excuse of "we can grab some lunch…I miss you" which of course, worked every time. Adam was five minutes early for their meet because he was a little nervous…it had been so long since they had been to lunch he guessed something was up.

Adam sat by the clock in the middle of the mall where she had told him to be at exactly 12:30, but it was now 12:32 and still no sign. Katherine could see Adam as she walked quickly through the mall, mentally kicking herself for keeping him waiting the whole 2 minutes…but she knew that this trip was going to make it up to him. As she got closer they looked each other up and down, Adam was wearing a pinstriped black suit, a deep maroon coloured shirt with the top two buttons undone and his black tie loosened around his neck. Katherine was wearing a long red dress and a pair of black shoes…a small black jacket to keep off the chill, In all honesty she looked amazing and the sea of staring faces didn't disagree.

He smiled brightly at her as he thought about how amazing she looked and how proud he always was walking around with her stuck by his side, he always wondered what she saw in him. Katherine was doing exactly the same, his deep blue eyes and his dark hair, his tanned skin and his stubbled chin made Adam one good looking man. She had always loved how Adam looked; she loved the tiny hairs that poked out of the neck of his shirt, the shadow on his chin…the tan of his skin against her much paler skin. Adam always loved the way her sausage curls felt, they felt even better running down his stomach and up his thighs, but that was private time.

He walked towards her and she met him halfway in a soft, welcoming kiss

"Hey" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly, taking in her scent…and it filled every sense. She did the same wrapping her arms around his strong waist and kissing him again

"Good afternoon doctor" she grinned mischievously making Adam a little more nervous.

He let go of her and their hands soon found their rightful place, laced with each other.

"So uh, where are we going?" he asked, an uncertain tone in his voice.

Katherine laughed at her husband and squeezed his large hand "Don't sound so scared Adam…you do trust me don't you?" she asked, looking up at him through fluttering eye lashes.

Those same eyes that Adam found it very hard to resist, It wasn't that Adam didn't trust her; it was that he had never seen her like this before…she looked almost excited and nervous at the same time, like somebody just loosing their virginity.

Adam watched all the various food establishments slowly pass by with a pout getting bigger at the sight of the next one

"Where are we eating?" he asked

"Subway" she replied quickly.

Adam pointed over his shoulder and shook his head, slowing his pace

"But…Subway is back that way" he reminded her.

Katherine nodded at him and shot him a seductive look, which of course…Adam wasn't going to argue with.

He spotted Victoria's Secret coming up quick to his left, and felt his body being dragged by his wife into it

"Katherine?" he asked softly, knowing that there was only one reason they were in here.

Katherine looked up at her husband and cupped his face in her palms "Go, find something you like…and buy it, and I'll wear it for you" she giggled childishly when she caught sight of his face, he turned into a small boy, his features were red with excitement and his eyes glazed over at the thought of his good Katherine and his own birthday wish.

In no time at all Adam was looking around the store, Katherine watching from afar. She watched him as he looked through the racks of panties. He seemed to know what he wanted and she'd told what size she took. He was well over six feet tall and well built, with broad shoulders. Most eyes in the room were on him, like he was some kind of superstar or something…She had flashbacks of when the first moved on to Wisteria Lane and all the housewives were checking him out openly.

She kept her eye on him as he made his selections; a handful of reds and pinks. He approached her, slightly flushed but walking with a self assured air. Putting his purchases down on the counter he looked at the her and smiled broadly. He had white teeth and chewed on his lip slightly apprehensively. She scanned the panties and checked off the sizes, he then decided that he could do this on his own and selected a matching bra and stockings.

"Is that what you want?" she said, light-heartedly.

But Adam was too worried about taking them to the counter with his wife and paying for them, knowing that the clerk would know that they were for a dirty night or two. She wrapped the lingerie and placed it carefully in the gift bag. Taking the gift bag, dwarfed by his big hand, he strode purposefully out of the shop, bag in one hand and wife on the other arm, feeling a bit silly for having a pink bag in his hand.


	2. Table steaks and red lace

_**Next day**_

Katherine stood at the kitchen sink, hand scrubbing at a pan that she had been using to make Adam's Lemon Pie…because today was his birthday, he was at work and she planned on getting herself ready for him by the time he got back from work, which wasn't for another 2 hours…or so she thought.

Adam had left the hospital a couple of hours before he should have, before he normally did, but today was his birthday and he was the boss. He had jumped in his car and headed back home, excited to see what cards and gifts he had received…there was a lot when he had left for work this morning, but he had left them all unopened so he could do it with Katherine and Dylan later that night.

Unaware of Adam's presence Katherine continued to scrub away, singing softly to herself as she did so…as she always did. Suddenly she caught a whiff of his cologne, his fresh smell always did things to her that other smells couldn't, and she could only normally smell it when he was close. Katherine turned around quickly and was soon cut off by his lips, his soft yet eager lips pressing against hers.

"I have a confession to make" he whispered softly, pulling away but staying close.

Katherine tried to catch her breath as she waited for something else, when he didn't say anything she smirked, gently grazing her bottom lip against his top lip.

"Do you want me to go fetch a priest?" she asked teasingly, breathing against his lips.

Adam looked down at her lips and moved his fingers through her hair slowly "Well, I ain't sinned yet, and I'd feel more than a little awkward having him here when I do." He told her, his reply is intimate in tone.

"You expect to accomplish something sinful then, do you?" Katherine whispered against his lips, moving kisses to his neck slowly.

She pulled off her gloves and threw them beside her, now her hands were free she began to pull at his tie, until it was at least looser.

"If I'm overstepping my bounds, you let me know." He whispered to her as he moved his hands under her shirt slowly, feeling the soft skin on her stomach, that twitched under his touch.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked, making sure that she wasn't going to kill him for making love to her in their kitchen…of all places.

"I want you to fuck me" she whispered, her tone almost desperate but yet…seductive.

"I plan to…" he retorted, moving her back and carrying her over to the kitchen table, pushing everything off.

"So my child, how long has it been since your last confession?" she asked in a whisper, running her nails down his back slowly, pulling his shirt out of his slacks and over his head.

He lifted his arms up for her and did the same to her, lifting her shirt up and off her head. As soon as the shirt was off he looked down at her bra and smirked, she was wearing the things he picked out yesterday.

"Longer than I care to tell" he assured her, licking his lips slowly and bending down to kiss her impatiently.

"You remember where everything goes?" she teased, digging her nails gently into his strong shoulders.

"Let's just say, I plan to take it real slow" he purred into her ear, reaching behind her to unzip her skirt, slipping it off until she was clad in the black six inch heels, the red lingerie and her stockings. He didn't even want to take any of it off…he just wanted to look at her in that outfit, take her all in.

Her divine body lay in front of him, her chest heaving from the long, shaky breaths she was having to take from all the excitement. Katherine had never been so aroused in her life…it wasn't that Adam wasn't good in bed because he was, it was just that she had never seen this side to him.

Adam pushed her down to the table and ordered her to "lay back, don't move" which she gladly obeyed.

Katherine groaned in anticipation as she felt his kisses moving slowly down past her breasts and over her stomach, feeling them stop and be replaced by his fingers on the waistband of her panties. Adam moved her panties down, slipping them over her knee's and down her legs. Once her panties were off he was free to do with her what he wished.

_**Stay tuned for chapter 3! I would love some feedback so that I know what to improve before I continue with the next chapter...thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
